Nausea
by Tristan-the-Dreamer
Summary: Trauma Center:SO It can be difficult to admit you have a problem...and it's not really a piece of pie to get food poisoning either. Victor learns these lessons after an experience with banana yoghurt.


"Nausea" _by Tristan-The-Dreamer, written August 24-31, 2007_

A/N: This is a simple story, written from the heart, which should not be read by emetophobics or anyone who feels sick at the thought of someone being sick. I mean, look at the title, ya know? And, it's not slash, just in case the thought crosses your mind. I thought about editing this, but decided it's better to be honest and just show what I write. T for...disturbing mental images? Yeah I guess. Oh, yeah--All characters are copyright Atlus. And please don't use my stories as a medical guide...it's a little fear I have. I have taken Bio and Chem, but I don't have no PhD!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Victor Niguel's knees pressed against the bathroom floor as he grasped the sides of the toilet. His dark hair fell into his eyes, but he was far too preoccupied to brush it aside. At the moment, tidal waves of nausea were crashing over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed shallowly, hoping to tame the horrible feeling in his stomach. However, he felt it was a losing battle.

It all started ten minutes ago at lunch…he had just sat down to eat when he felt terribly sick. As he sprinted for the bathroom, the image of the banana yoghurt he had eaten at breakfast came to mind. Yes, it smelled funny, but it had _seemed _all right, so he'd wolfed it down. He'd been in a hurry and looking for a quick meal.

Now it seemed to want to escape as quickly as it could. He struggled valiantly, but finally it was over and the tidal waves of nausea turned into smaller waves of half-digested food spewing out of him in spurts. When he'd finished, he flopped against the stall wall, furiously wiping his mouth with his sleeve. The taste of bile was abominable…although he had heard that it wasn't bile that was the bad taste, but the partially-digested food and fact that the sugar had already been broken dow—

His musings were cut off as another attack hit him and he flung his head over the toilet bowl again. He was in the middle of wringing out his stomach contents when the door swung open. _Great._ Victor continued heaving as the squeaky soap dispenser and gentle trickling of sink water filled the background.

_Aw DAMN, how can there be anything LEFT in my STOMACH?_

With one final quiet heave, Victor splashed the last of his meal in the toilet and spat furiously on top of it before grasping the silver handle and wrenching it downward. The cursed contents were sucked away in a small maelstrom. He lurched to his feet and fumbled with the simple lock for a moment before stepping out on shaky legs.

"Hey Chief," he said casually.

Dr. Kasal stood before him, sharply dressed as always, hair slicked back and black-rimmed glasses balanced perfectly on his nose. "What's wrong, Victor?" he asked bluntly, as he meticulously dried his hands.

"Nothing." Victor gave him a cool glance.

"Victor. You are as white as a sheet, and you're shaking."

"Okay, fine! I threw up! Let's send out a mass eMail! 'Victor threw up!'"

Dr. Kasal pushed up his glasses in frustration. "You're a researcher, Victor. For all you know you're sick because of some chemical you inhaled or-"

"Yes! I am a researcher, which means I know which chemicals are dangerous and also I have the sense to notify someone if I've inhaled, imbibed, absorbed, splashed in my eye, or come into contact with a toxin in any other hazardous fashion!" Victor snorted. "Sheesh."

"Fine." Dr. Kasal put up a hand in dismissal. "You're right. I'm always telling you to grow up. I should—" He abruptly stopped and gave Victor a penetrating look. The researcher was standing in the middle of the room, a dazed and distant expression on his face, which was slowly becoming green-tinged again. "Victor…?"

"I think I…" Victor wiped his forehead. "Damn it…"

Sidney rushed forward, grabbed Victor's elbow and dragged him to the row of sinks which were just feet away. Victor slapped his palms, slippery with sweat, on the white counter on either side of a sink and bent over it, his knees nearly buckling with exhaustion. Sidney put his left arm around Victor's back and grasped the researcher's elbow to support him, while gently steadying his side with his other hand.

Victor breathed shallowly, as the nausea waves rolled over him again. He squeezed his eyes shut. _DAMN IT! _He thought, as water began trickling into his mouth and he had to swallow repeatedly. Hypersalivation. No turning back now. He whimpered slightly, and then in shame he bit his tongue so hard it bled.

"Don't worry, Victor. It will be alright," Dr. Kasal said calmly.

Victor swallowed again, wishing there was some way to stop what was about to happen. Instead, the same horrible thing happened again; his abdomen tightened, and for at least half a minute he was robbed of breath as he puked up in the sink. His face burned in shame, and he stomped his foot in frustration. Being supported by the Chief of Caudecas while he was vomiting? Could it get much worse? Finally he finished and spit a couple times in disgust.

"Let's get you to my office," Sidney said. He slung Victor's arm over his shoulder and started moving towards the door.

"Fine," Victor muttered. He could hardly think straight and he was tired of hanging out here.

Sidney led him into his large office and eased him down onto a long, soft brown couch. He lifted off a light blanket that had been folded up over the back of the couch and gently draped it over Victor. "I'll be right back."

Victor closed his eyes and lay back, groaning quietly as he rested his hand briefly on his stomach. It felt like he'd just done 400 sit-ups. He tucked his head into his chest and dozed. He woke up at the sound of footsteps. Sidney was back, and Victor smiled ruefully at the sight of what he had.

"Just in case," he said, thumping the bucket down by the couch.

"Yeah, I'll probably need it," Victor admitted, wincing again as he tentatively touched his abdomen. "I think I have food poisoning."

Sidney sighed. "I'm sorry. That's not pleasant." He paused. "Do you think it will just run its course?"

Victor laughed shortly. "Nicely put. Yes, I believe so." He sighed involuntarily; a quick intake of breath and gentle exhale.

"Would you like to be left alone?" Sidney asked.

_No. I'd like you to stay, actually._

"Yes."

"Very well. I'll check on you later. I also brought a Gatorade for you; you should stay hydrated."

Victor nodded and settled back on the couch. Dr. Kasal left, closing the door behind him. Victor examined the bottle: "_Rain."_ He unscrewed the top and took a cautious sip of the pale pink liquid. It was faintly sweet. He took another sip before rescrewing it and setting it on the floor. As he eased himself down into a more comfortable position, he muttered, "Sometimes I wish...I could say what I mean."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. If you have any interest in what happens next, there is a sequel tentatively planned. So drop me a review please! What you like, hate, wished had happened, you know. You can flame if you want, but please, keep them below an inferno. Oh and...if anyone writes a story starring Victor, please tell me! Yes, he's my very favorite character...(Nervous pause in typing)...Some think it's weird I like him...but hey, come on, Victor ROCKS!!! Smart, funny...yeah. 

--Tris


End file.
